The Team from Hell
by DemonMutt666
Summary: This is my what if story. Based off of the challenge of what else was in the scroll. What if Naruto found a jutsu in the scroll that would allow someone to meet their ancestors and be trained by them. What if Naruto shared this with his team and one other? Naru\Hina Sasu\Saku Team7 and Hinata centric. Good Sasu\Saku, confident Hina, Smart Naru. Near godlike Team7 and Hina
1. Chapter 1

The Team from Hell

**"Demonic and Summon speaking."**

_"Jutsu and Human thoughts."_

_**"Demonic and Summon thinking."**_

"Human speaking."

**"Scene Break..."**

Disclaimer... I own nothing of Naruto, nor any video games, movies, books, or other manga that I may borrow from for this story. They are the properties of their respective owners. Please be kind this is my first fanfiction and my first publicly shown work.

This story is a what if in my oppinion, it is based off of the what if theory of what if Naruto instead of learning the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ looked further into the scroll and learned something else instead. What if he was not as dense as everyone believed him to be? What if he knew ahead of time who was to be on his team and decided to share this new jutsu with them? This is what happened in my story, this is the story of the new Team 7. This is the story of the Team from Hell.

**Let the story begin.**

Sitting on the swing outside of the academy was a young boy with bright golden blonde hair and dazzling crystal blue eyes. This young boy sat watching from under his bangs as the other students exited the academy most to be congradulated by their families on passing the exam. But noone was there for this young boy, why you may ask? Well let's take a look shall we?

_"What the hell? Most of those snots'll be lucky if they make it passed their first real mission outside the village. Hmph there goes emo uke chan. Damn noone to be there for him either. I know it's just a mask but does he have to be so good at it?"_ Naruto thought bitterly but also a little sadly as he watched his best friend and brother in all but blood, glance at all of the families gathered outside of the academy slightly bitterly before glancing in his direction.

Exchanging nods and slightly sad smiles as they make eye contact, the two boys aknowledge each other breifly before both quickly scan the school grounds and nodding to each other again as Sasuke Uchiha turns and makes his way towards his home hoping to avoid the fangirls, and civilians waiting to bombard him with thier sniveling and ass kissery.

Two young girls actually do notice the exchange yet neither say a word for each of them also know about the competetive and brotherly relationship between the two brothers who understand each other better than most anyone else ever will. These two girls also have secrets of their own, such as the fact that though neither of them hide their feelings about the two boys much they also are not who the rest of the village think they are. You see these four are some of the closest friends that anyone will ever meet. The two girls in question are Sakura Haruno, daughter of and only child of a civilian council member who is a rabid Sasuke fan, and Naruto hater. The other is Hinata Hyuuga, oldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan head and Shinobi council member.

Sakura with her bright bubble gum pink hair and red cherry blossom patterned dress, watches and disguises her sadness that the two boys have to hide their friendship from the village. She also is extremely upset that she must keep treating Naruto the way she does just to passify her parents. For Naruto is like an older brother to her while she loves Sasuke with all her heart.

Hinata with her dark blue almost black hair, and light lavender tinted eyes cannot hide her sadness as well as her sister figure can, for she has the exact opposite relationship. She sees Sasuke as her older brother, and is in love with Naruto. The boys both know all of this and this has been a plan between the four for many years. Well for the most part, you see three of the four don't care about reputation and status. But Naruto will not allow them to as he sees it throw their lives away to be closer to him. Hinata still shows her support as best she can with Naruto trying to stop her. Sasuke has publicly labeled Naruto as his rival so that everyone knows that he will not accept anyone else as such other than Naruto, thus marking him as somewhat off limits to the Civilian and Shinobi's abuse as noone wants to anger the "last loyal" Uchiha. Finally Sakura treats him the way she does because it was Naruto's idea that if he pretends to have a crush on her and she constantly berates, and abuses him then her parents and most of the village both civilian, and shinobi alike will be happy that the Demon is getting what it deserves while not corrupting any of the good upstanding girls in the village.

_"Naru-kun..."_ Both girls think sadly as they watch this. However neither of the girls nor Sasuke miss what happens next as all three see Mizuki sensei arriving behind Naruto and having a quiet discussion with him in which Naruto by all outward appearances looks more depressed than before then cheering up rapidly, and nodding quickly and enthusiastically before moving quickly but clumsily into the trees and towards his home.

When noone is paying attention all three have narrowed their eyes, while glancing at each other and having similar thoughts. Nodding to each other they all silently agree that something is not right and they need to investigate. So with quick mumbled excuses both girls leave their respective groups momentarily breaking from their carefully constructed charachters, while briskly walking towards Sasuke whom a few notice is not acting in his usual mannerism either. Once the trio meet up everyone is shocked when all three stare into each others eyes for mere seconds, before still silently and wordlessly nodding. As one single unit they all take a single step forward whilst further shocking those paying any attention to these events as all three seem to simply fade from sight, though those with sharp enough eyes soon widen their eyes in shock as they see the slight indents in the hard packed earth from each of the three single foot prints, as well as the rustling of the grass and slight vortex of air created not from some technique like the _Shunshin no Jutsu_ but instead even more shockingly from the extreme speed of their movements. Then the final shock of all the resounding slightly deafening crack of thunder as the space the trio previously occupied is suddenly refilled with air, so sudden was the departure of the three. A resounding silence is all that is heard in the courtyard as everyone who had not witnessed the shocking scene is now looking around trying in vain to figure out what just happened. While those that had witnessed the event are simply shocked at what had transpired and are trying to make sense of it as no academy student not even the Rookie of the Year should be capable of such an act.

**Scene Break...**

**Hokage Tower, office of Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage, The Professor, and the Kami no Shinobi.**

In his office the Hokage simply closes his eyes wishing he would have had more time to prepare for what this event signifies. For he knows the truth, four of the most powerful individuals in the village will soon stop hiding who they are and reveal themselves to the world at large. But even more troubling in his mind is the conversation he had witnessed between his surrogate grandson and a man he now had proof was a traitor. The only question in the wizened old mans mind however was quite simple._ "How much trouble is this going to cause? Oh well it's about time those four get to show who they really are. But how am I going to play this off with the Forbidden scroll? Hmm yes this just might work after all. I just hope Naruto-kun doesn't do too much damage with whatever he finds in there, some of those techniques are quite dangerous even for someone of Naruto's calibre."_ The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi concluded his thoughts by tilting his head so that even the Anbu in the room were unable to see his face due to the shadow from his hat. What they could see however was the almost evilly michevious glint in his eyes, which made shivers of hesitance and near fear crawl up their spines, which when combined with the disturbingly evil chuckle he began emitting moments later which would have terrified even Orochimaru himself all four Anbu in the room were fearful of what they were sure would soon be happening.

**Scene Break...**

**Naruto's apartment aproximately five seconds after the trio disapeared from the academy grounds.**

With another much smaller crack, the three appear in Naruto's living room before each quickly flair their chakra in a sequence and amount unique to each. This had two functions, the first was to inform Naruto of who was in his home so that he did not attack under the impression that whoever was there was an imposter. The second fucntion was to deactivate the security seals designed and installed by Naruto himself.

You see Naruto was most defintitely not the dead last idiot thought him to be, just as Sasuke was not the brooding avenger, nor was Sakura the Sasuke obsessed fangirl, nor Hinata the Timid Confidence lacking little Naruto Stalker. Now Naruto was no genius but he was most definitely a bit above average. However where he excelled was in the use of_ Fuinjutsu,_ the study and application of seals. He did not fully understand it himself but Seals came naturally to him, almost an instinctive knowledge and understanding of any seal he laid his eyes on. Including the one on his stomach which is widely recognised as one of the most complex, difficult, and complicated seals ever designed.

In the next moment Sasuke and Sakura had seated themselves on the couch while Hinata moved towards the kitchen. Naruto having felt the chakra flares, heard the crack of the techniques entrance, and smelled their scents, grinned to himself while moving towards the living room only to freeze after his second step as the math of the ammount of time between his arrival and theirs struck him. Hanging his head figuring that this would happen sooner or later Naruto slowly walked into the living room and sat himself in his chair. Finally looking up he simply quirked an eyebrow which soon started to get a small twitch as he watched Sakura sitting in Sasukes lap arms around his neck, his arms around her waist, and their faces looking as if someone was trying to weld the two together. Finally having enough he gave a low groweling grunt and uttered in a low voice much deeper than most thought he possessed.

"I'm going to assume that everyone is here because of Mizuki-teme's conversation with me and not so that two thirteen year olds just out of the academy can see how fast the can repopulate a clan." He could not repress a grin as the two moved with the utmost speed almost fazing from sight as they tried to part from one another while positioning themeselves at opposite sides of the couch trying to look innocent. But the blood red faces, swollen bruised lips, and smeared lipstick on both of them quickly killed that illusion.

Though the grin soon faded as he was reminded that all three would have had to break cover in order to get here so fast. Noticing his change in attitude the two on the couch glanced at each other and nodded silently, while moving closer together but staying proper this time sitting side by side with Sasuke's arm around Sakura's shoulders, and her arms wrapped around his waist as she laid her head on his shoulder.

At the same moment Hinata came back into the room tossing a Coke to Sasuke, and a Pepsi to Sakura. Both of whom caught their drinks without even thinking, as they opened their drinks, they stayed silent as they watched Hinata kneeling on the ground in fron of Naruto, laying her head on his leg whilst looking up at his face, with one arm wrapped around his calf and palm resting on top of his thigh the other hand reaching up and gently stroking his hair. Soon she spoke in a soft, gentle voice with just a hint of shyness, reserved only for Naruto.

"Naru-koi I know you wanted to wait longer before any of us revealed anything but we agreed that this was important enough to risk it." Still stroking his hair and looking up at him she spoke once more with more infasis on certain parts in order to get her point across. "Naru-koi YOU are important enough for us to decide this. We want to be there for YOU and we are tired of sitting back and watching you spit on and put down. Naruto look at me."

She spoke the last part much more forcefully and more confidently. "Naruto-koi look at your Imouto. Do you think she likes treating you the way she does? No! She does it because it was your plan. Do you think your Otouto likes ignoring you and talking down to you? Once more koi, No! He does it because you told him to. Do you think I want to slink around in the shadows watching you from around corners? Well maybe but that's beside the point. Naruto-kun all of us want to put these masks aside and stand by your side from now on. Oh and my sweet wonderful koi..."

As she was finishing up she began smiling a sweet innocent smile and an almost too sweet voice which imediately got his attention because he knew that meant trouble. "Once this mess is done stand by you we will whether you want us to or not. Is that understood?"

Now even not being a genius Naruto knew his lavender eyed love well enough to know that this particular voice, combined with that particular face meant that she was not asking for permission she was laying down the law and woe to the one foolish enough to argue with a woman in this position. So he mutely nodded while smiling nervously though all present could also see the guilt in his eyes from the points she had made about the fact that the masks and acts were his plan to begin with and it was them that was suffering for it.

Deciding that was good enough she handed him his Mountain Dew, while picking up her and moved to sit in his lap which he readily and happily complied with, while Hinata delicately sipped her drink whilst leaning back against him and grinning triumphantly. After all it wasn't every day one managed to make the most stubborn, hard headed, and one of the most tempermental, who also happened to be one of the most powerful, people in the village shut up and listen to you like a good boy.

Shaking their heads at the scene while grinning to themselves Sasuke and Sakura shared a look between themselves. Before the silent conversation could go much further though Naruto finally decided to speak.

"Okay I'll admit that you all have been getting an unfair deal in all of this so let's get to the point. Mizuki-teme wants me to steal the Forbidden scroll from Jiji's office and bring it to him at our shack in the forest. Too bad for him I sensed Jiji watching everything through his crystal ball today." He couldn't help chuckling lowly as he watched the evil grins spread across everyones faces as he told them what was going on. With that thought he gave a more unnerving one version of his usual foxy grin flashing his slightly longer and sharper than normal canines at his adopted family. They all grinned as well knowing what this meant. With a nod and look shared between the four, Naruto glanced up at the ceiling directly where he sensed the viewing ball was watching from he kept the same look on his face while holding up his free hand and signaling to the Hokage to expect them in exactly two seconds. He knew that even the Anbu gaurds in the office wouldn't understand since it was a sign code developed between the five of them that only they knew.

With another shared look Naruto took a long slow drink from the bottle of Mountain Dew before instantly activating his own version of the speed technique the others used earlier which only he could use as of now because of the chakra cost. Instead of merely being a speed technique or teleportation technique like the _Shunshin_ it actually created a portal or tunnel in space and time which would drag any he tagged with his chakra along for the ride, instantly transporting himself and anyone else along with him to his intended destination. It was in all truth an improved version of the legendary _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ used by the Fourth Hokage. How does he know this jutsu? He saw one of the_ Hiraishin_ kunai's once and saw the seal on it. From then on he set out to recreate it while improving on it as well. The main downside was the cost. Depending on how many passengers he had and how far the transition he was making. Naruto himself even had his limits. If he pushed it he might be able to take say, ten teams of three Anbu each from here to say Kiri or Suna but that would leave him exhausted for about one to two hours. Anything more and even he would be in trouble, the only reason the Hokage allowed it at all was because Naruto made it so that he and those of his choosing are literally the only ones able to use the technique. Anyone else who tries to activate it will either die from chakra exhaustion or possibly only transport parts of their bodies instead of actually teleporting to the new location. The other factor is that one must have at minimum Kage level reserves to be able to activate the tags in the first place and after that they must be able to make all of the mental calculations for weight, height, mass, wind, gravity, and even atomic composition of not only themselves and their passengers, but also the entire trip, and the destination as well.

Naruto cannot do these calculations and show them to anyone he simply uses his instincts to tell him what to do, and uses his chakra to make the corrections and changes needed to do so.

The instant Naruto activated the technique there was a bright flash of black and red light, accompanying a loud resounding crack inside his appartment. When the light cleared there was no sign to show that the four had been there in the first place.

**Scene Break...**

**Hokages office at the time of the conversation in Naruto's apartment.**

Hiruzen sat staring at the scene reading their lips and body language since his crystal ball only allowed the transmission of images not sound, however Naruto was currently working on a seal which would both extend his range greatly as well as allowing him to hear what he was veiwing. As he saw Naruto look up at him and noticed the signal he immediately orderded his Anbu out of the room.

Once the room was clear he waited and as soon as he saw the flash of light in Naruto's apartment he began moulding his chakra while doing hand signs in preperation. Once he saw the same flash fading and the four situated in his office he laid his hand on the seal engraved on the underside of his desk whilst releasing the chakra build up into said seal. In response the seal pulsed once before a soft blue glow swept across the room before fading. Signing with one hand he signaled the four to sweep the room.

Nodding the four acted silently. Naruto closed his eyes and began glowing with chakra as it began pulsing around the room; Hinata activated her Byakugan bloodline silently and without hand seals as she began scanning the room, Sasuke silently channeled his chakra to his eyes and activated his Sharingan bloodline (Which most did not know he had already activated.), and Sakura closed her eyes momentarily before her eyelids and the center of her forehead began glowing with chakra, once her eyes opened once more it apeared as though she had three glowing blue eyes as she scanned the room as well.

Without any warning or sign of anything amiss all four vanished even faster than Hiruzen could track. Suddenly there were two thuds a fizzling sound and the sound of ink and brush on paper. As he looked around he noted the two men on his floor being held down with a kunai at each of their throats so tight the blades had just begun to bring blood while also being tight enough to block either man from making any sound at all. One looked nervous and shocked while the other was wearing a blank Anbu type mask with the kanji for "NE" or "Root" on it. The masked man held down by Sakura, and the other held down by Sasuke. Ignoring that for now Hiruzen continued his silent observation to find Hinata standing by the book case pulling what seemed to be a third listening device from the wall with two others clutched in her hand, all three shorted out by her chakra. Finally there was Naruto with a small scroll copying several small seals whilst absentmindedly using his free hand to force his chakra into the ones already copied and destroying them one by one. Once he was done Naruto wrote quick descriptions of each seal, before turning and bowing as he handed the scroll to the hokage while simultaneously snapping his fingers and destroying the last couple of spying seals on the walls causing them all to fizzle out and dissapear in small bursts of smoke.

With that done noone still uttering a sound Naruto, Hinata (after depositing the listening devices on the desk.), and the Hokage moved in front of the two downed men. The Hokage's face was stone cold, Hinata's much the same, but Naruto after watching the two men for a few moments couldn't hold it any longer and dropped to his knees laughing and clutching his sides.

After a moment more Hinata and the Hokage couldn't resist either and though the Hokage's wasn't as extreme he did chuckle at the look on the unmasked mans face as he motioned for Sasuke to let him up. Doing as requested Sasuke moved to the other man and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist as he placed the tip of his kunai at the base of the mans skull and pressed lightly.

The shocked man slowly and shakily got to his feet while rubbing his neck and wincing lightly at the sting from the lightly split skin, his face slightly pale as his mind did the calculations and realised that one slip would have slit his vocals, then his carotid artery, before his trachea. Effectively silencing him completly while making him drown in his own blood. Looking over at the masked man he realised that he was in the same possition except the change in grip would hit his Jugular, and the now second kunai at the back of the mans neck would sever the spinal cord, before with the angle it's at moving clean and smooth up under the mans skull and straight into his brain.

Looking back at the now highly amused Hokage who signaled to Naruto whom was now beginning to calm himself, he merely shook his head in disbelief. "Damn sensei what have you been teaching these brats, the strength alone was easily..." He was cut off as his sensei gave him a hand signal and look that clearly said to shut up.

Hiruzen turning back to Naruto smiled though it was a tight one. "Naruto-kun could you please do something about our masked freind here untill I can get him to Ibiki-kun?"

Naruto grinned as he whipped out a couple tags and his brush and ink. "Sure thing Jiji! So how restricted you want him? Genin, Chunnin, Jonin, Anbu, or Kage? I've made a few more but most wouldn't be able to survive them." He looked appologetic as he finished as if he were ashamed that he made restrictions that even most Kage's couldn't deal with.

Hiruzen smiled indulgently as he stroked his chin before gaining a mishevious twinkle in his eye. "Anbu, and hmm... Why don't you show me some of these new designs you and your freinds have been telling me about. I think the lightning and gravity should do nicely."

While the unmasked man was watching the exchange in disbelief, Naruto cheered loudly before appearing next to the still downed masked man already flashing inky patterns across the mans back. As the other man seemed confused the Naruto still next to the Hokage Hinata seemed to fade from view. This shocked the man even further than he already was because that meant that this blonde brat had just moved so fast he created an after image of himself where he was standing.

While this was happening the three children not lost in their own little experimental seal induced worlds took a few moments to study the unmasked man. Suffice to say that even when they all recognised who he was, they were underwhelmed with what they had seen so far.

The mans long white spiky hair, red vertical lines on his cheeks, over all kabuki seeming style of dress, the overly large scroll strapped to his back, and the hitae on his forhead bearing the kanji for "oil" gave him away as Jaraiya of the Dennetsu no Sennin, the Toad Sage, self proclaimed "super pervert", and author of the Icha Icha book series.

A flash of chakra signalled that Naruto was done with his seal as he stood up smiling happily and dusting his hands off. "He's good Jiji, I did an on the fly adjustment that I thought of so that I could put this on an academy student without worry of the strain on their body, but not even that idiot Kirabi in his fully transformed state could break free. Hmm I'm curious so could you have the perv over there look at it and tell me what he thinks?"

At Hiruzens curious look Naruto decided to elaborate. "Well he is the most widely known seal master in the world said to be able to rival even the Fourth in sealing so he has more experience than I do, he may spot something in it that I missed, plus..." Here he paused as his Killer Intent (From here on out referred to as K.I.) skyrocketed filling the room, forcing Jaraiya flat on his face, causing the Hokage to sweat a bit, and even startling his freinds as his voice hissed out in deep demonic tones as nine astral tails flaired behind him and an evil foxlike face hovered over his head glaring evilly at the white haired pervert. Completely at odds with the fact that his voice remained completely calm, and his face even seemed cheerful though his eyes gave away his true thoughts as they began to glow a demonic red, while glinting wickedly at the man in unrefined rage. "It may give him something to do to distract him so that he quits looking at my girl and my little sister the way he is because if I think either of them were even mentioned in one of his books well Jiji you'll be looking for a new spymaster as well as his body. Because noone will ever find enough of him to even cover a sixteenth of an inch of paper with." As he finished the K.I. and spectral fox vanished along with the demonic voice and glowing eyes.

As Hiruzen glared down at Jaraiya Naruto walked over and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist and pulled her close while she leaned into his side before they moved over to one of the chairs, with Hinata crawling into Naruto's lap and curling against his chest smiling cheerfully all the while looking for all the world like an extremely happy house cat. At the same time Sakura and Sasuke moved themselves back to the couch cuddling together and seeming completely happy in each other's presence while entirely unaffected with the K.I. the was moments ago flooding the room.

"Jaraiya I highly recommend you take Naruto-kun's suggestion about the seal and think about how you've been looking at the two thirteen year old girls in the pressence of the young men who would gladly reassign your gender for you forcibly. Do we have an understanding?" Hiruzens voice left no room for argument or question at all. Nodding his head mutely allong with his rapidly paling face Jaraiya silently moved over to examine the seal on the mans back. With just a glance Jaraiya was forced to do a double take as the complexity of the seal was simply mind boggling.

"What in the world?" Jaraiya muttered to himself as he studied the design closer and closer. After many moments of silently studying the seal and every component that he could find. Loathe though he was to do it, Jaraiya was forced to shake his head with a resigned sigh. "Sensei if this kid designed this thing and did as he stated with moddifying it on the fly..." Another sigh and shake of his head. "He's better than me sensei, better than Minato-kun I'd say. I'd have to say he's probably on par with kushi-chan and that's factoring in the level of age and experience sensei." With another resounding sigh Jaraiya shook his head sadly before standing up and turning to face his sensei who was merely smiling smugly before pointing at the young man holding the dark haired, lavender eyed girl in his lap.

"What all I did was draw what felt right. I'm no seal master of that level I'm a dabbler at best. It's a hobby for me and though I have fun showing off it's just that a hobby. I have no interest in being a sealmaster especially since I'm not even a graduate yet." He finished while glancing at Hiruzen meaningfully. Though the rest was said in a matter of fact tone, which left Jaraiya standing there mouth agape eyes owlishly wide to comical proportions.

"Wha wha wha... Not even a Graduate Yet?! JUST A HOBBY?!" Jaraiya yelled in an extremely loud voice that left everyone save the bound man digging their fingers in their ears. "Brat I don't think you understand with your skill at sealing you could be richer than most people in Fire Country in a matter of months at the most, and how could you not have even graduated yet? Your girlfreind and your buddies obviously all graduated. So with your ability how have you not graduated?"

Naruto just looked at the man boredly before shaking his head. Leaning back so that he was staring straight at the ceiling he spoke in a bored monotone voice. "Ya know for the premeir spymaster in the world you'd think he would at least know who his student cursed on the night of their birth. As well as how the village both civilian and the majority of the shinobi would act around and treat said child. But I guess even the best spy network in the world has gaps somewhere. Just odd that they'd be in said spymasters own home village." After finishing his face still bored along with the same tone of voice he dropped his head down to stare across the room straight at the man he had just berated without saying word one to the man.

As Naruto finished speaking you could hear a pin drop as Hiruzen, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and even the masked man all had massive sweatdrops on the backs of their heads while staring straight at the white haired man in question, who was simply shocked that the kid, a- had the gall to say something like that to him, b- was saying it like he didn't care who in the room might hear, and c- had just insulted his spying ability as well as his inteligence in one short speach without ever speaking a single insult.

But before he could say anything Naruto resumed his short monologue, this time speaking straight Jaraiya. "Before you say anything you old perv, you and jiji obviously know, that man on the floor who is one of Danzo's Root agents obviously knows about the Demon Brat, and third I told my freinds when I found out. They were there for me the whole night before I could talk to Jiji about it and have him explain things to me. They stayed with me all night and most of the next day stopping me as I tried multiple times to end it. Kunai, Shuriken, broken glass, rope, bleach you name it I tried it. Each time one of these three was there to stop me. Not just that night but every time in my life that I tried one of them or Jiji and a couple of other people are the only ones who were ever there for me. They are my family and I will do anything for them. If need be I would even release Mr. Big and Fuzzy to protect them or get justice if anything ever happened to one of them." Naruto spoke all of this with such dispassion that it was obvious to everyone including Jaraiya that he was dead serious, and not making up a word of it.

Moving as one Sasuke and Sakura stood up and moved to either side of the chair still in each others arms while lying their free hands on either of his shoulders, at the same time Hinata hugged him tighter and burryied her face against his chest as his arms tightened around her in turn. Closing his eyes a moment and taking a deep breath Naruto slowly began to relax into the arms of his love, with the support of his brother in all but blood, and his adopted little sister. Finally after a few moments of tense silence as he relaxed Naruto finally opened his eyes and gave his family a soft smile. "Thanks guys I'm okay now though."

Leaning forward just a little he whispered into Hinata's ear so that only she could hear. "Thank you for everything. I love you my Tenshi-Hime." Kissing her gently on the forehead he pulls back to see her face going atomic red at his words and the kiss in public, even if it was on the forehead.

"N-no p-problem N-Naru-K-Koi." She whispered back quietly, as she tried to get both the blush and stutter under control.

Clearing his throat though it was obvious that he was amused by the last bit of interactions, Hiruzen finally decided to bring the conversation back on point. "Now Naruto-kun I would like to know what exactly it is that you were planning to do about this Mizuki situation as I have a feeling that is also why you are here now is it not?"

Bringing his attention back to the more pressing situation, Naruto gathered his thoughts while propping his head onto Hinata's shoulder and giving a grin that made even Hiruzen pause as well as a slight shiver of true trepidition. As Naruto outlined his plan Hiruzen along with everyone present aside from the Root agent found themselves mirroring the expression. By the time it was Hiruzen agreed to the plan whilst having to step in on a couple of ocassions to bring things back to order. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata were not happy with Naruto's plan of taking on the traitor alone. Nor was Jaraiya, however that all ended when Naruto posed Hiruzen a simple question. Who were the strongest people in the village in order from most powerful? With that simple question all argument ceased aside from Jaraiya. Untill that is that Hiruzen produced a sheet of paper and handed it to Jaraiya, who after reading it over several times while periodically looking up to stare at each of the young ones incredulously and disbelievingly.

Finally after several more moments of this he shook his head before literally collapsing into the only other unocupied chair in the room. After a few more seconds of stunned silence he asked the question most apparent in his mind. "How?"

The four grinned and exchanged looks silently before looking back at him. One by one the four stood up and walked to the center of the room. Once there they each rolled up their right sleeve then the left. Placing each of their right hands in the middle of the circle they had created they each placed their left hand on the right shoulder of the person to their left. Then they all twisted around still clasping hands as well as shoulders untill their backs were together, they each spoke one solemn phrase that sent chills down the spines of both Jaraiya and the Root member while making Hiruzen grin proudly. "We are the sheild of the Hokage, to defend him and this village from any and all threats whether internal or external. We are the sword of the Hokage, to strike down his enemies without fail. We are the eyes of the Hokage, so that he may see all threats to himself and the village. We are the ears of the Hokage, so that he may hear all threats to himself and the village. We defend, or strike down, see, or hear for the Hokage. We are the four beasts of the Hokage."

As they finished each one stepped forward pulling a strange animal mask out and affixing it to their face, they were similar to Anbu masks but each one was different and obviously not Anbu at the same time. First was Sakura, she stepped forward pulling a pink and red highlighted mask in the shape of a flaming cat skull. While speaking in the same solemn tone. "I am the Hokages Hell Cat, to crush and burn all which the Hokage deems necessary."

Next was Hinata who stepped forward pulling free and placing on a black trimmed lavender mask shaped like the disfigured skull of a wolf. "I am the Hokages Death Wolf, to tear and rend all whom the Hokage deems necessary."

Next was Sasuke who stepped forward while pulling out a out a dark blue trimmed black ravens skull. "I am the Hokages Bloody Raven, to shred and destroy all whom the Hokage deems necessary."

Finally was Naruto who stepped forward while drawing out an orange and red fox skull like mask while placing it on his face. "I am the Hokages Bloody Fox, to utterly annihilate and make suffer any whom the Hokage deems necessary."

After Naruto finnished his introduction they all seemed to shimmer for a moment before they were revealed in cloaks who's color matched that of their masks, and disguised any other features, including hair as not only did the cloaks have hoods but the masks themselves had cowls to conceal the rest of the face. When that was done the eyes of all four began to glow in colors coinciding with their now identified colors.

Standing there Jaraiya could tell that these four were not your average children, nor even your average shinobi. No these four were a single unit, they were exactly as they said. They were the personal assassins and soldiers of the Hokage, noone else. It sent a shiver down his spine as he saw this because he had already seen a sample of what these four were capable of and to be honest it kind of scared him.

Nodding his head slowly Jaraiya did the only thing he could, he sat down quietly and simply looked at the Hokage. But the old man merely shook his head before replying quietly. "I'll explain later Jaraiya, for now I have some things to take care of."

Turning to the four the Hokage spoke in a voice Jaraiya had not heard in many years. It was the voice of The Professor, The Kami no Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi The Third Hokage. "Beasts I have a mission for you."

In an instant all four had appeared kneeling before the Hokage. Right knee on the floor left foot flat on the wood. Right fist on the floor, and left arm resting on the left knee, head bowed. In a quiet solemn voice the four spoke as one. "What service do you need of us Hokage-sama?"

To say that Jaraiya was even more shocked than previously would be an understatement. They really did not act as children or even trained and battle hardened shinobi. They truly were weapons of their master.

Nodding his head at their behavior Sarutobi closed his eyes for a moment to rid himself of his momentary guilt. Then spoke in the voice they knew him by, the voice of The Proffessor. "Beasts, this is a mission for my Bloody Fox. I am sorry but the rest of you will need to act as backup only. This mission is for my Bloody Fox, it is to route out the traitor Mizuki Toji. Your prior plan has been accepted and will be the one followed. I expect this done with the utmost speed and descretion. Do not fail me my Beasts."

"Hai Hokage-sama." All four spoke as one while bowing their heads lower before vanishing without a trace untill a resounding crack is heard.

Bowing his head the Hokage breathes in deeply and slowly to calm his nerves and collect himself. Finally looking up he reaches towards the security seal under his desk to release it. Before he did though he looked up at Jaraiya and spoke in a wavering voice that actually shocked the Toad Sage as he could not only hear but actually feel the sadness in the old mans voice. "Jaraiya I will explain everything to you in due time, this I promise but for now please don't ask this of me. Just take that trash to Ibiki if you would?" Jaraiya knowing now would not be the time to push the issue, deciding that the best thing to do would be to just get the Root agent to Ibiki.

After Jaraiya left Hiruzen bowed his head and let out a sigh as he seemed to deflate visibly. This was one of those rare moments that he allowed it to be noticed just how old he really was. One of his greatest and many regrets was that he had allowed the forming of that team. He may not have ordered it but he regretted that those children had lost their innocence so young. For their plan was that the Hokage needed a force that would be loyal to him and only him. He was so proud of their accomplishments yet so sad that they had done this to themselves. With another heavy sigh and shake of the head he leaned back in his chair thankful that he didn't need to call on them very often. He wanted them to have as normal of lives as possible. Soon they would be on their own teams and then he would need to call on them even less.

**Scene Break...**

**Forest clearing at the groups cabin several hours later.**

Sitting in the middle of the clearing leaning back against a tree Naruto sighed as he reread the entry on the Forbidden scroll once more. Not quite sure he could beleive what he was reading, a jutsu that would allow him to meet his ancestors and be trained by them.

"Hmm I could do this but there is no telling how long something like this will take, nor if I'll even be able to complete my mission for Jiji. That is unnacceptable. A beast never fails their given mission for the Hokage. Never."

With that decided Naruto rolled the scroll back up, placed it aside and prepared himself when he sensed two pressences converging on his location. He could sense that one of them was Iruka-sensei, and that the other was Mizuki-teme the traitor. Nodding his head he drew a kunai in preperation whilst setting himself into a battle stance while looking straight into the tree he could sense Mizuki aiming for.

Suddenly Iruka-sensei landed in front of Naruto looking semi panicked and very angry. "Naruto what are you doing?! Why did you steal the Forbidden scroll you of all people should understand just how dangerous that scroll is?!"

Naruto simply crooked one eyebrow at Iruka before speaking in a calm serious voice that Iruka knew all too well considering he had only heard it on three seperate occasions and knew exactly who it was that was speaking. This was not Naruto that he was talking to. This was the Hokages Bloody Fox. "Iruka-sensei, this is a mission from the Hokage to route out a traitor. He is sitting in that tree over there waiting for me to make a mistake so that he can kill us both and take the scroll."

To say that Mizuki was shocked is an understatement. How did this dead last loser demon brat figure out he was here? And what was with the serious voice? This wasn't the voice of the demon brat.

"Well well well the brat isn't as much of an idiot as everyone thinks huh? Oh well Naruto give me the scroll and I'll pass you, as well as the fact that I'll tell you a secret. I'll tell you why the whole village hates you so much and treats you the way they do." He finished his speech with an evil grin on his face, as he held out his hand honestly believing and expecting Naruto to fall for it like an idiot.

Naruto and Iruka both stood there looking at Mizuki as if he was a true idiot. It was obvious that Mizuki didn't understand what was going on. Deciding to put him out of his misery Iruka spoke up. "Mizuki Naruto has been a full ninja as well as one of the best for years now. By giving him this mission you proved you were a traitor. We'll be taking you to Ibiki now, as one of the laws you were going to willingly violate was the S rank secret surrounding Naruto, which he has known about for since he was five years old."

Nodding his head Naruto simply reached behind his back and pulled out his mask. One that when Mizuki saw it on top of being shocked by Irukas words started to become pale and sweat at the sight of. The mask of the Bloody Fox. Acting out of desperation Mizuki quickly unfurled the Fuma Shuriken from his back and threw it with everything he had at the pair. Without even looking Iruka snatched the Shuriken out of the air from behind him while still looking at Naruto. Then he simply silently nodded his head and closed his eyes. All he felt was a rustle of wind and then heard a squelching sound and a thud. Turning around he was thankful when he noticed that though missing an arm Mizuki was alive and the bleeding being tended to by Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-kun for leaving him alive for now. He is a traitor and deserves to have justice served, but he is still my best friend."

"I understand Iruka-sensei. I didn't want to kill your best friend in front of you either. Plus this way Ibiki and Anko-nee have someone to work with." He spoke seriously though when he said Anko's name he did smirk at Iruka causing the man to turn red.

"Ah yes ummm lets just go you little hellion." Iruka stuttered before sighing in exasperation while shaking his head and hefting the scroll.

Naruto hefted Mizuki and retrieved his arm, ready to depart he couldn't resist one more barb. "I guess all of that late night training with Nee-chan really helped you get back into shape like you were with the Hunter corp. huh?" He grinned watching Iruka miss a step on his tree branch before mock glaring at Naruto.

"Just keep it up brat we both know I'll get even with you when you and your sweet little Hina-tenshi-hime are older. Not to mention how much fun Anko-hime is going to have with the two of you in a couple years." He finished his small speech snickering as it was Naruto's turn to miss a step and stumble.

"I'll get you back for that sensei just you wait." Iruka grew slightly nervous hearing this as it was both a threat and a promise. That grin on Naruto's face just made him even more nervous if truth be told.

Okay This is the first chapter done. Tell me what you all think because this is my first story I've ever written that I let anyone other than my family read.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Jutsu, Sakura

_**Chapter 2: The Jutsu, Sakura**_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any other movies comics games or books I may use as inspiration. They belong solely to the authors and creators thereof.

Okay the next few chapters will be in conjunction with each other. I am going to devote one chapter per charachter performing the jutsu and the effects thereof. They will go in order of Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and finally Naruto. Once they finish I will start things up at roughly the night before team assignements. This will be because even though they may be trained by their ancestors, they will still need a couple of days to adjust to using their newfound abilities and skills in their world. But just to clarify ach of these chapters will be written from an outside pov focusing on each charachter. So without further adue.

**Let the story begin...**

Sakura sat in Iruka-sensei's class the next day next to Sasuke with Naruto and Hinata on the other side, waiting for team placements. They had all decided to drop their masks and reveal to the world who they really were. It was time for Konoha and the ninja world to learn who the Hokage's Beasts really were.

Naruto had also told all of them that he had a new jutsu he was going to share with them all that he thought might help them all to get stronger and better serve the Hokage. Suffice to say that they all quickly agreed, especially after he explained what it was supposed to do. After all it's not every day one gains the oppertunity to meet and be trained by their ancestors.

(Skipping Teams 1-6 cuz nobody really cares to begin with.)

Iruka walked into the room and was forced to use his _Big Head no Jutsu_ to get the class in order. Once everyone settled down he began his speech about how proud he was of each and every one of them and the bright futures they all could look forward to.

"Now will be Team 7, consisting of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..." He paused for a moment and waited for the fangirls to settle down before continuing. "And finally Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Iruka shook his head at how sad Naruto and Hinata looked not being on the same team. But he was glad to see Sasuke and Sakura there to comfort their adoptive sibblings. Clearing his throat to regain attention he continued.

"Team 8, under Jonin sensei Kurenai Yuhi will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga." He paused again at the loud outburst from Kiba.

"Ha! Take that Uzumaki no dobe! Hinata's on my team and soon she'll forget all about you and be my woman!" But before Iruka could do anything one way or another the room was flooded with a K.I. so potent and powerful that it forced even him to his knees whilst several students feinted from the shear terror they were experiencing, and the worst part was that it wasn't even directed at them. It was solely focused on Kiba who was on his knees shaking in a puddle of his own vomit and urine. Finally a deathly calm and cold voice spoke which made shivers run up everyones spines.

"Inuzuka I would suggest you never make a move on my woman or I will personally explain to Tsume-sama why she suddenly finds herself the mother of two daughters when she always thought she had a daughter and a son. Do you understand me?" This is when those still concious were shocked to realize that the K.I. and speach came from Naruto of all people.

While Kiba just stayed there whimpering the K.I. suddenly dissapeared all at once as if it had never been there in the first place. While everyone in the room was trying to get their breathing, heartrates, and minds working once more. Hinata just snuggled into Naruto's side while giggling cutely, Sasuke and Sakura just sighed and shook their heads while cuddling together.

Iruka being older and more experienced was able to get himself under control much sooner and with much more ease than the other students, simply cleared his throat before speaking. "Yes well now that that's done shall I continue?"

Without waiting for a response he picked up where he left off. "Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. So Team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Shikimaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka under Jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi. Now you should all go home and prepare yourselves for your new teams and sensei's. You will come back here in two weeks to meet your sensei's. I want to congradulate everyone who passed once more, and wish you all luck. It has been a pleasure teaching you all and I am proud and honored to have been able to not only teach but get to know you all. You are all dismissed, and once more good luck."

As Iruka walked out the door our favorite four stood up without paying attention to anyone else in the room and walked out together silently. Once outside they simply looked at each other for a few seconds before Naruto spoke. "Our cabin tonight?" He asked everyone.

Receiving three silent nods they all vanished as one.

**Scene Break...**

**Beasts cabin around eleven that night.**

Sakura and the others sat around in a circle in the front room of the cabin. The only light one small lantern in the middle of the small floor table they all sat around. Finally Naruto drew a scroll from one of the seal hidden pockets in the sleeve of his jacket. Unrolling it he placed it in the center of the table after moving the lantern aside just a little.

As they all looked it over Sakura was the first one to notice some key details. "Naru-kun?"

As Naruto looked at her concerned she continued. "Naru-kun there's some stuff here that makes me a little nervous."

At his questioning look she continued. "First is that there isn't any time limit, we don't know how long this will last or take right?" At his nod she continued. "Next what's the cost? This was in the Forbidden scroll for a reason. Everything in there is extremely dangerous."

At this second point everyone turned to Naruto for information. "Okay the first part I can't answer because even I don't know I couldn't find anything except that it varies from person to person."

After waiting a moment for that to sink in he continued and this was the tricky part. "I don't know the cost. One account that I found said the person lost their ability to mould chakra ever again. Another lost their chakra entirely. But it was in there because it takes a minimum of One Kage's worth of chakra for each person, the thing is that you don't just meet these people you get transported to them." At the questioning looks he was receiving he sighed heavily and wearily because he was nervous, then with a deep breath he continued. "Say the ancestor you meet is in Kami's court you will be transported to them to learn. Or in Limbo you will go to their location in Limbo to learn."

When he finished he bowed his head because everyone would now understand just how risky this jutsu was for if you could wind up meeting an ancestor in Kami's court the converse could also be true and you could wind up being transported to hell.

While Naruto's head was bowed the others exchanged long slow silent looks before each nodded in turn and reached across to place their hands on his shoulders. Finally it was Sasuke who spoke up.

"Naruto your my brother and I'm with you to the end. We are the Hokage's Beasts and if this will help us serve him better as well as allowing us to protect each other better than I'll rip open the portal and go to hell myself. I've lost my family once and I will not lose this one as long as there is anything I can do about it."

Sakura picked up as soon as Sasuke finished while Naruto raised his head to look right into Sasuke's eyes before nodding and then turning to Sakura when she began to speak. "Naruto you are my big brother and if I have to follow you into hell I will. You are my brother, Hinata is my sister, and Sasuke is my love. You are my family and I'll be damned if I lose any of you while I still have a single breath in my body."

Naruto listened to this a little bit of tears welling up in his eyes, betraying the emotion he was trying to hide to look strong for everyone. Finally Hinata squeezed his shoulder to get his attention. When he looked over to her she smiled that soft sweet smile that seemed to just make her glow to his mind, then she spoke in a soft tone that carried all of her love and support in it. "Naru-koi I love you, Sasuke is my big brother, Sakura is my sister as much as and much of the time even more than Hanabi is. I will go anywhere and do anything for our little family because it is the most important thing in the world to me. So come on love let's do this jutsu get stronger, and protect each other and serve the Hokage to the best of our abilities."

Naruto smiled fully and as they all looked at each other and nodded smiling they spoke as one. "For the Hokage we serve. Smite his enemies, crush his foes, gaurd him with our lives. We are the Hokage's Beasts."

After finishing they all looked at the scroll once more memorizing the hand seals. But before they started Naruto stopped them all once more. "Guys before we do this I want you all to remember to stop fueling the jutsu as soon as it takes hold."

At their questioning looks clearly not understanding where he was going with this he spoke up once more. "I have this figured out, and we all know that even though we are all far above average genin level none of you have the chakra capacity to activate this jutsu. I have plenty for this and then some. I may not have the control to do much of anything but raw power I have in abundance. So just trust me okay guys?"

After a few silent moments they all nod agreeing but it was Sakura who spoke for the group this time. "Naru-nii? Promise me that you will cancel the jutsu if it's too much okay? Noone here thinks it's worth your life just to get stronger."

Naruto only had to think about it for a moment before giving them all a smile and nod. "I promise if it gets to be too much I'll stop it. Okay?"

The others smiled and nodded in response and they all began the hand seals while moulding chakra. 357 carefully formed hand seals, and 2 hours of sweating and moulding their chakra as they concentrated they all surged their chakra together while calling out the name of the jutsu in one loud clear voice. "_Kodaibito no kinsei sukiru: Sosen gijutsu no te de kunren!" _

As they finished calling out the name of the technique Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata stopped channeling chakra as soon as they felt the drain on their reserves and looked up to see Naruto channeling a more massive amount of chakra than they had ever seen or felt before. Suddenly they all saw a huge flash of white light and a giant crack of thunder.

**Scene Break...**

**Unknown location an undetermined amount of time later.**

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes before looking around her not sure what was going on. All she could see in any direction was a grey sky with a white fog all around for as far as she could see. Looking around she realized that noone else was here and that made her uneasy but as memories of the night came back to her she steeled herself as she pushed herself to her feet and spoke the words like a mantra to reasure herself. "I am the Hokage's Hell Cat to Crush and Burn all whom the Hokage deem necessary."

Feeling her confidence come back and her nerves settle Sakura stretched out her senses as far as she was able trying to detect anything. Finally she detected a presence both terrifying and comforting at the same time. With nothing better to do she set off in the direction she sensed the presence in.

After wandering around for what seemed like forever she came across a woman with long blood red hair and red eyes. Wearing black leather boots, black leather pants with red around the pelvis area, two leather belts crossed at her waist, a black leather and red trimmed corset style top, and a long black cloak. When the woman turned to her and spoke Sakura received yet another shock as the woman had fangs like something out of a vampire movie.

The woman wore an amused expression obviously seeing and understanding Sakura's reaction. The woman spoke in a soft voice that carried no small amount of a husky tone that would likely seduce most any man she met. "Hello Sakura, my name is Rayne. I will grant you the power my descendant deserves but it will come with drawbacks and you will have to work very hard to master it."

Sakura seemed stunned for a moment as her mind processed what the woman had said. "Wait how do you know who I am and what's going on?" Sakura was clearly confused and slightly scared.

The woman held her hands up calmingly and slowly walked forward. "The reason I know all of this is because this is Limbo, here I have been allowed just as all are to watch my descendants over the years. You Sakura are the most recent of my descendants and through watching your life I have decided that you are both worthy and ready to take on the responsibility of carrying my bloodline."

Sakura nodded her head slowly as she processed all of this before coming to the logical conclusions. "Rayne-sama I am honored that you feel I am worthy and I will do all within my power to make you proud. But I have to ask how long we will be able to train when in the living world we only have two weeks before we need to meet our team sensei's."

Rayne smirked at her before speaking in a highly amused tone with a twinkle in her eyes. "My dear you don't need to stand on ceremony with me, I personally dislike it myself. And to answer your question we are in Limbo time has little to no meaning here. You will finish your training completely and rejoin your freinds in plenty of time."

Nodding Sakura smirked as well before cracking her knuckles and rolling her shoulders, then she spoke in a confident voice with not a little exitement. "When do we start Rayne?"

Before her very eyes with no indication of movement Rayne seemed to simply faze from existence. At the same moment Sakura felt two arms circle her from behind one around her waist a short curved sword pointing at her heart, one around her shoulders a second swords tip resting against the left side of her neck, while Rayne's chin resting on her right shoulder her hot breath moving across her neck. "Right now Sakura-chan." In the next moment Sakura felt a searing pain ignite in her neck before she blacked out.

Waking up some time later Sakura groaned as she rolled over and rubbed her neck. She couldn't believe how fast she was taken down. Looking up at the sound of footsteps she saw Rayne standing there hands on hips smirking at her. "You will have to do much better than that Sakura-chan, but I've already given you my bloodline so now you have to train it. Prepare yourself for this will not be easy."

**Scene Break...**

**2 Years later in Limbo...**

Thus nearly 2 years of hellish training began. By the end of it Sakura had grown much stronger, faster, and all around more powerful. Now they stood before each other once more with Sakura much changed from the first time they stood like this. She now stood at 5'9" around 170 lbs, she had red streaks in her hair and red streaks shooting through her emerald eyes. She now wore an outfit identicle to Raynes and sported a new pair of fangs. She had an hourglass figure that the outfit showcased perfectly, and a modest mid c-cup bust.

"Sakura your training with me is at an end, but your training is not over." At Sakura's questioning look Rayne explained. "You have one more ancestor who desires to train you. Her name is Alessa and though I do not blame her for her actions I am sad both for the life she was forced to live, and where you must go to meet her. You must now travel to one of the lowest levels of Hell where she will train you in her abilities."

Though shocked that she was going to go train in hell Sakura merely nodded her head before quickly moving forward and hugging the much older woman, to both her surprise and delight. After a few moments Sakura stepped back and smiled softly. "Rayne-chan you may be my ancestor but you are as much my sister as Hinata is. Hell or not I would be happy to go train some more to help my freinds."

Rayne smiled and hugged Sakura once more before stepping back herself. "Be safe, be strong, and protect those close to your heart Sakura-chan. I am proud to call you both my descendant and my sister."

Sakura smiled herself before everything began to glow white around her, soon there was a familiar flash of bright white light and a resounding crack.

**Scene Break...**

**Unknown location an unknown amount of time later.**

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes to once more find herself in a strange place. This one was a large shock to her system with her new senses, and even more so when considering that she has spent the last 2 years in a grey and white void.

This new location couldn't be more different if it tried. She seemed to be in some strange kind of city with brick buildings, black hard streets, and strange machines everywhere that seemed like some kind of strange carriages with no way to harness horses to them. But the strangest thing was the dark grey sky, and falling ash which was also piled up and coating everything. Everywhere she looked everything looked grey because of the ash.

Her observations were cut short when she heard a loud metallic scraping sound accompanying slow heavy harsh footsteps. Turning her head left and right looking for the source of the sound upon finding the source she immediately took up a defensive stance while the blades she had received from Rayne seemed to just materialize in her hands. The source being the nearly eight foot tall shirtless man with leather straps crisscrossing his chest, a giant pyramid like metal helmet on his head, a long leather apron around he waist, and a giant butcher knife looking sword dragging the ground making the scraping sound.

The man stopped a few feet short of her and seemed to consider her for a moment, before slowly raising one hand and pointing down the road. Then he makes a slow sweeping motion with that same hand before turning and walking slowly in that direction. Not understanding completely but assuming he meant for her to follow she kept her blades out at the ready just in case they were needed.

**Scene Break...**

**Some time later at abandoned building.**

Arriving at the building the man reaches out and rips the door free with one slow movement, accompanying the sound of twisting tearing metal, and crunching rock. Tossing the door aside the man ducks down and slowly moves through the doorway.

Sakura is unsure but follows, carefully scanning everything around her for possible threats as she does. She follows him down a long hallway to a strange chamber with sliding doors, and cables at the top and bottom with wheels and gears. Seeing the man motion her in she cautiously steps in and watches him reach in to pull on a lever before stepping back. Suddenly there is a loud clanking and grinding sound as the doors rattle shut. Then the whole contraption starts shaking and rattling then lurches, before it begins to sink and lower down.

After many long slow tense minutes it gives another harsh jolt as it grinds to a halt. Then it begins rattling and clanking once more as the door rattles open. Sakura stops and allows her eyes to adjust to the change in light, which went from dark and barely existant to a soft red glow. The air is also very hot down here which is strange for being so far below ground. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves Sakura takes a slow cautious step forward. Then she freezes as she hears a quiet harsh whispering, voice echoing down the tunnel. The odd part was that as creepy, and harsh as the voice was it seemed to have a calming effect on Sakura.

She couldn't make out what the voice was saying but it seemed to want her to follow. So taking another breath Sakura shifted her grip on her blades and began walking down the hallway.

As she reached the other end she was unprepared for the sight before her. There on a hospital bed halfway wrapped in bandages sat a woman who turned her head to regard Sakura for a few silent moments while Sakura in turn regarded her. A few moments later a red haze began surrounding the woman. As it dissapated the woman was completely changed. She now was a seventeen year old girl in a black leather jacket black civilian jeans, had black makeup around her eyes and black lipstick upon her lips.

(Think teenaged Alessa from Silent Hill : Revelation the movie.)

The young woman smirked at Sakura before speaking in a low husky tone, which both carried a tone of danger, and an alluring seductive tone. Both harsh and soft at the same time.

"Welcome to my little corner of Hell Sakura. My name is Alessa, also known as either The Witch, or Demon of Silent Hill. The man who led you here is my most loyal follower, servant, and my protector when I was alive. He doesn't have a proper name he is simply known as Pyramisd Head."

"Umm Alessa-sama, why exactly are you here? Rayne-chan said you didn't deserve it but that you had done many bad things over the years."

A look of sadness spreads across Alessa's face and a tone of regret enters her voice. "Sakura you have to understand that in life aside from my mother I knew next to no happiness. My entire life was one of pain, loneliness, and sorrow. I allowed my rage to consume me, I first allowed myself to be possessed by a demon, but later fused with it and became more powerful still. The town you saw outside and all around us is the result of that rage, and pain seeking an outlet while lashing out at everyone and everything I saw as responsible for my pain. The form you originally saw wrapped in bandages is my true form. It is what I looked like after the town was done with me. The form you see now is what I would have looked like if I had been allowed to live in peace."

Now a look of both sadness and understanding spread across Sakura's face upon hearing this explanation.

Cheering up slightly Alessa began speaking once more. "Now Sakura first thing's first, drop the formality crap. I can't stand it, here I am simply Alessa. Now what you will be learning from me is something that you have already tapped into very breifly at times. The enhanced strength you seem to possess when you become angry is part of it. That is probably the simplest most basic application of my abilities. My powers revolve around anger and rage. The first thing you will need to learn is how to harness that emotion without losing yourself to it. Don't worry you won't hurt anyone or anything if you lose control here but that is what you will need to learn to harness. As you progress you will learn more and more of my abilities."

Nodding her head a look of determination sets itself on Sakura's face and in a new determined voice Sakura asks a simple question. "When do we start?"

Alessa smirks a little more as she raises her hands and barb wire begins to sprout from the walls and floor, spreading across the floor, ceiling, and walls like living vines. "We start now. Oh and before I forget I will not be your only teacher."

At Sakura's questioning look even as she shifts into a more solid defensive position Alessa elaborates. "You see Sakura though the strength is one of my abilities it is not one I use often prefering to use my lovely decorations here among other things you will learn. Now know this no matter what you learn to do here, much like Raynes gift and teaching, you will not instantly be able to use everything to it's fullest when you get back home. You will need to reteach your body some things as well as learning to adapt them to earth."

When Sakura nods her head in understanding Alessa continues. "Now your second teacher will be Pyramid Head, he will teach you how to harness your strength as well as according to him if you advance enough and impress him he will have a surprise for you at the end of your training."

Before Sakura can even formulate something to say to that she has to immediately jump back while flashing her blades as fast as she possibly can in order to fend off the barrage of razor sharp, twisting, twining, and striking barb wire. She had only one thought going through her mind as this was going on.

_"This is going to be hell." _Oh she had no idea just how right she was.

**Scene Break...**

**An indeterminate amount of time later.**

It has been nearly three years since Sakura found her way to Alessa's domain and began her training. Since then Sakura has almost mastered her abilities to the same degree as Alessa. But that is not all, she can now match Pyramid Head in both raw strength as well as in wielding the giant sword he uses. Her main preference is to use a combination of the speed gained from the powers and skills learned and earned under Rayne, combined with the raw power and manipulation of the physical world she gained and learned under both Alessa and Pyramid Head.

One of her favorites is to use the manipulation ability to corrupt the world around her similar to how Alessa corrupted Silent Hill, then use her speed to make someone think they are fighting some kind of phantom. While overpowering her opponent completely with sheer strength. Or if there are multiple opponents, or she wants psychological warfare to play a part she sends out the barb wire to tangle up her opponent so that to get free they have to harm themselves even more before she cuts them down like wheat.

Now she finds herself standing before Alessa and Pyramid Head both looking at her seriously. Or at least she assumes Pyramid Head is, since his helmet obscured his head and face completely. Finally Alessa spoke in a completely serious voice that was also filled with pride.

"Sakura since you came here you have become a good friend and one who I am proud carries my bloodline. You have proven that you are capable of using my powers well and responsibly. Now I am proud to say that you have learned all you can from me. Anything else you will have to learn on your own. Now Pyramid Head has a gift for you as do I. Please step forward."

As Sakura stepped forward and bowed Pyramid Head Stepped forward while drawing his sword. Reaching down he placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. He twisted the sword sideways laying it across his palms while holding his hands out to her, offering the sword.

Though shocked by his actions Sakura lifted her hands and reverently accepted the blade. "Thank you my friend." Her voice carried all of her respect and the love of a sister behind it. Pyramid Head nodded slowly before stepping back.

Once he was back in position Alessa stepped forward and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder this time. Then she spoke. "Sakura this is my gift to you. My nurses are now yours to command, they can act as assisstants and healers when needed as well as their combat abilities which you know all too well. As is the barb wire which have been made your own. This gift will hurt allot."

When she finished black lines began snaking their way down her arm before seeming to spread across Sakura's skin. Though her gritted teeth, sweating, and the strain on her place belied that notion revealing the truth that they were actually burrowing under her skin, spreading across her body.

After several long slow minutes the pain ebbed away to reveal Sakura's new black barbwire tattoo's wrapped around her arms, torso, and upper chest. As she lifted her head it revealed her newly black painted lips, black lined eyes, and black tipped hair, and black in her eyes where the whites should have been. When she stood up and spun her cloak around her shoulders she flipped her sword over so that it rested across her shoulders. Finally she smiled at the two, before speaking.

"P.H., Alessa, both of you are people I am proud to add to my short list of people I consider my family. Alessa just as Hinata, and Rayne are my sisters so are you. P.H. Just as Naruto is my brother you are as well. I promise to make you both proud of me, and will strive to make sure neither of you ever regret all you have done for me." She spoke all of this with complete conviction and seriousness.

As they both listened Alessa as well as Pyramid Head, both felt an overwhelming pride and love for the girl, no young woman before them. They both smiled warmly though you couldn't see it on Pyramid Head with his helmet, and nodded to her.

"Sakura though we both love you we hope to never meet you here again. Understand me young lady?" Even with the light teasing tone you could hear the seriousness in Alessa's voice. Before she smirked at Sakura and spoke another phrase that was sure to send shivers up the spines of Sakura's enemies. "Remember that when they deserve it. Give 'em Hell girl."

Sakura smirked grinning right back as she nodded perhaps a little too happily at this as she hefted her sword once more while the tattoos twisted and writhed around on her arms and chest. "You can be sure of that Lessa."

Suddenly a bright light started glowing around Sakura and thunder began rolling in the distance. As they all exchanged smiles and nods once more the light flashed blindingly and the thunder cracked resoundingly. After she was gone Alessa and Pyramid Head looked at each other for a moment before Alessa spoke. "I hope she's okay my love. I don't want to think of her getting hurt."

Pyramid Head nodded before a loud groaning keening sound rumbled from his helmet. Alessa smiled softly once more before wrapping her arms around his waist. "Please take me back to the basement my love, I am not as young as I once was."

Pyramid Head nodded as he reached down and gently scooped her up bridal style before turning and slowly making his way back to the basement. Before they could go too far though they both hear a resounding rumbling voice echoing from everywhere. "Forgiveness is at hand."

They look at each other shocked for a moment before a soft white glow begins to surround them and they both began feeling lighter. Soon the world around them faded to be replaced by something entirely new.

It was a city made of white stone and stone streets. Soon a small black haired woman leapt from a roof to land before them. She wore a simple black yukata, and white haori, with a simple katana like sword hung on her hip. "Hello my name is Rukia Kurosaki, it is a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Soul Society."

As the two stood their trying to get over their shock the woman drew a scroll from a hidden pocket and read over it. "Alessa, the Demon of Silent Hill, and Pyramid Head?"

At their still shocked and clearly not understanding nods she nods again before smiling gently and speaking in a much kinder tone of voice. "You are here because whatever you did has earned you Forgiveness. You are here today with one other new arrival as of today. Perhaps you know each other her name is Rayne."

**Scene Break...**

**With Sakura at the same time.**

Sakura blinked and opened her eyes to find herself standing back in the cabin near the table but her wardrobe and all changes that occurred over the last five years were still present. As her eyes finally adjusted she began to actually look around, looking for the others. Hearing a gasp she spun around only to fail in stifling her own as she spoke one thing in complete wonderment. "Sasuke-kun?"


End file.
